Road Trip
by deadlypunch
Summary: Dipper Pines makes a deal when he was 12. It doesn't end well. Some warnings: gonna be dark folks. Like, super dark. I don't really know where I'm going with this either so, time for an adventure?
1. Chapter 1: Lets Have Some Fun

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000176 EndHTML:0000025695 StartFragment:0000002366 EndFragment:0000025659 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/hannakerby/Documents/Road%

Dipper Pines angrily chewed on his pen, looking into the third journal. Two others, each with a six fingered hand sat next to him illuminated by the warm summer light.

He didn't know what exactly he was looking for. He had read the three books at least five times over, even read all the tiny, white notes under the blacklight. He hadn't even slept in three days. He laid the book down and sighed, closing his eyes.

He was avoiding them, and he knew it.

He wondered why a certain six fingered man hadn't come barreling through here, eyes blazing with anger, yelling at Dipper about stealing the journals. Maybe it was a way to make up for the fiasco that happened…was it a week ago? Dipper wasn't sure rubbing his temples with a deep sigh.

Things haven't been exactly great for the Pines family lately. Well, in Dippers opinion anyway.

Grunkle Stan was absolutely ecstatic about his brother coming back, even if Grandpa Stanley wasn't exactly happy about it.

_If they're even your family_, a small voice said in his head. He grumbled, pushing the thought away.

And Mabel? Well, despite being excited at making new grandpa-related sweaters, wasn't too happy either. Probably because Dipper had been avoiding her.

She hasn't even come up to try and talk to him today. She has almost every day, trying to get her to talk to him, apologizing over and over, confused at what she did, _you should be happy dipper we finally know who the author is, we can solve the mystery of gravity falls, we can do it together, c'mon dipper please talk to me_

"She wouldn't understand," Dipper whispered under his breath. No could possibly understand.

Mabel didn't seem to realize it, but she betrayed Dipper. Betrayed his trust. All for a guy he still didn't even know if he was who he said he was.

And because of that, he couldn't even trust the author.

Dipper threw the book angrily against the wall, making a loud thud as it hit the floor.

Great. Mabel would probably have to come upstairs now, just to see what the commotion was.

He looked over and the now broken stained glass window. Warm sunlight shone through, making the room red and golden in broken, jagged pieces.

He wondered why Stan hadn't fixed it yet. Was it because of the triangle that had used to sit right in the middle? Probably.

Why was he in this room anyway? It didn't exactly hold super great memories. Especially since that's where he made a deal with-

"Hey Pine Tree!" he heard a high pitched voice come found behind as the world suddenly lost its color.

Oh please no.

There went another book. "Whoa kid!" the triangle said as he dodged it. "don't get so excited, I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Get out of my head and leave me alone!" Dipper yelled, giving Bill what he hoped was a death glare.

"Sorry kid, but that face isn't gonna scare me! Besides, it looked like you needed some company!" Bill leaned back, studying his hands. Does a triangle even have fingernails?

Dipper sat back down, defeated. "That wasn't the only reason you came here is it?"

"Bingo, kiddo! I'm here to, lets say, add a little things to our previous contract."

"Previous contract?" dipper asked, confused.

"Geez kid, do you have that bad of a memory?" Bill leaned closer to Dipper, tipping his hat. "The little 'deal' we made?"

"But I got you out of my body!"

"Sorry kid, but just cause you got me out of your stinky little meatsack doesn't mean jack! Besides, if I remember correctly, it was your sister not you who got me out"

Dipper frowned and crossed his arms looking at the ground. The stupid demon was right with that one.

"You gotta break a deal in order to void it! That's demon dealing 101! You really are stupid kiddo."

"Fine, then I break the deal!" Dipper said in a huff.

"Don't you even wanna hear the extra little terms I have? I swear it'll be really interesting."

"No, now get out"

"C'mon Pine Tree, don't be a spoil sport!" Dipper swore he saw a little twinge of red spark throughout the triangle's body. He was making him frustrated, and Dipper liked it.

But, being the prying little twelve-year-old he was, he wanted to know.

"Fine, but make it quick" Dipper said eyeing the door. Mabel could be here any minute now, and he didn't want her to see his unconscious body in whatever embarrassing position it was in now.

"I will, I will I promise. Also, you're face first into the wood floor right now, if you were curious."

Dipper rolled his eyes. Great.

"So, you know how I said I could give you the secrets of the universe and all that? Well, I wasn't kidding."

"What?" Dipper said. He had completely forgot about that. He had just assumed his part of the deal was null and void since the laptop was destroyed in the process, but if not then that means..

"Exactly kid! I haven't given up my part of deal yet!" Bill said excitedly. "I could even give you more than that, if you follow some extra terms."

More? What could possibly be more than ultimate knowledge?

"Like what?" Dipper said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Power, kid" Bill said, his one eye staring down at Dipper hungrily.

Power?

Dipper put his hand on his chin in thought. Power. To do what exactly? It would be nice to have it he supposed, along with ultimate knowledge. He could whatever he wanted with that. He could probably do what Bill does and manipulate dreams and stuff.

He could protect people he cared about.

He could even sock Stan in the nose and make it _really_ hurt.

"What's the catch?" Dipper asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Hoo, now you're getting smart!" Bill said fanning himself, "gets me all excited just thinking about it."

"Just get on with it Bill," Dipper grumbled.

"Fine. You'd be mine, mind and soul. I mean, I technically already have your vessel, it would just be two tiny extra things."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Annd now he's stupid again. Gosh, Pine Tree I had such high hopes." Bill shook his body from side to side as if he was shaking his head in disapproval.

"It means what it means. You'd be mine. You'd follow all of my orders and do them without question."

"How long would I do this?"

"If you're a good kid and I make you immortal, for eternity. Or until you die, whichever comes first."

Dipper continued to sit on the cushions of the windowsill, deep in thought.

Ultimate knowledge and power but he'd be under Bills foot forever.

It can't be too bad for what he's getting right?

Dipper shook his head, almost wanting to slap himself. How could he be possibly be considering this? If he joined Bill he would be like…a villain! He has to protect Gravity Falls from him, he has to be the hero, he has to protect his….

"Family?" Bill asked, edging himself closer to Dipper. "From what I've seen for the past few weeks, you don't got much of a family kid."

Dipper looked up at the demon in anger. "Shut up."

"But it's true though! You're not even sure if those two old geezers are even your family! And your sister well, she chose them over you!"

Dipper winced. Ouch. He hated the thought but…he's been thinking the same for a long time.

"Trust me kid, this deal is probably one of the best I've ever offered. And I've offered some good ones." The demon offered his hand, it suddenly alighting in blue flame.

"So, Dipper Pines, are we going to do this or not?"

Dipper looked at the burning hand, shocked at hearing his own name coming from the demon. Dipper looked at the door. Mabel had probably burst through the door by now, and saw him in that stupid position.

Mabel…

White hot anger started to form in Dipper's chest. Why? Why did Mabel choose Stan over him? Dipper, her brother, the guy who did everything for her, the guy who sacrificed so much for her? Why did she have to be better at almost everything than him? And why had she been _right about the portal open?_

Well its finally time for Dipper Pines to have his day.

"Fine" Dipper said, shaking the demons hand in the attic for the second time.

Mabel Pines looked up from her next sweater project when she heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. She threw the sweater quickly onto Stan's face, who was sound asleep on the couch. He didn't seem to notice.

She hurried up the stairs, worry mauling her stomach. That came from the attic. Is Dipper-

She stopped midway up the stairs, looking at the darkened upper floor above her.

Why should she be even trying? It's been a week.

And Dipper still isn't talking to her.

With a deep sigh she sat down on the step and put her head in her hands. How did things get so messed up?

First minute you're throwing a water balloon at your brother's face and the next he shuts himself up in the attic refusing to talk to you.

Even worse, she didn't even know what she did wrong.

Tears started to sting her eyes and she forced to push them back. No. No crying. You've had enough crying for the day.

She slapped her cheeks, a new determination washed over her. She was gonna MAKE Dipper talk to her, whether he liked it or not. She'll even punch him if she has to.

Suddenly a loud rumble came from below and everything started to float upwards.

As Mabel clutched the rail for dear life she looked to the living room.

"Grunkle Stan, the portal! It's—"

Anti-gravity stopped as soon as it started and Mabel slammed on the ground with a hard thud.

What was that? The portal should be broken, it can't open anymore-

She heard the loud thud of combat boots as Stanley practically leaped down the stairs. Mabel quickly got up and followed him.

_Please Please let Dipper be okay_ Mabel thought, going into a panic.

What if he got crushed? Or broke his leg? Why isn't he running to the vending machine and crashing into the portal room like everyone else is right now?

_Where is Dipper?_

Mabel was the first to get into the portal room. Everything seemed the same as when they all left it. Rubble was strewn everywhere. The portal entrance stood, lopsided and empty, just like it has been for a whole week.

But there was something near the edge of it.

And it was on fire.

Blue flame licked around the item, not even leaving so much as a burn mark. Mabel edged closer to it her stomach dropping.

She could just make out the blue pine tree on the trucker hat through the flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Go On a Road Trip

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000176 EndHTML:0000028794 StartFragment:0000002366 EndFragment:0000028758 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/hannakerby/Documents/Road%

The mystery shack gift shop was practically empty and Mabel let out a huge groan. Now she knows how Wendy must've felt before she went off to college.

She reached down under the table to get her knitting gear. Man, the summers have gotten so boring without-

She opened up the bag, noticing a small glint of a picture frame near the bottom. She picked it up her lips going into a thin line and trying to hold down the weight on her chest.

It was Mabel and Dipper when they were 12, looking as happy as ever. Mabel had her tongue sticking out with Dipper looking at the camera smugly, making bunny ears behind Mabel's head.

The broken glass shards were still there, Mabel couldn't bring herself to put it in a new one.

She thumbed her finger over Dipper's face, trying to hold back tears.

It's already been four years that day.

Four years since her dear twin disappeared.

"Bill, Biiiiiill" Dipper said, stabbing a fork at the table.

"What is it ,Pine Tree?" The demon snapped.

The two were in the Mystery Shack, everything black and white. Of course it was, it's the mindscape. The smell of eggs sizzling in a pan filled the room as Bill Cipher, who had decided to take on a human form for the time being, stood over him wearing a bright yellow "kiss the cook" apron. It looked absolutely revolting on him, and Dipper made sure to let him know every chance he got.

"I'm bored and your apron is hideous," said Dipper with a smirk.

"Shut up and eat your goddamn eggs," said Bill, slamming a plate of scrambled eggs on the table.

"I don't understand why you can't just magic some eggs up instead of cooking them every time" Dipper mumbled, stabbing his fork into the egg pile.

"It's no fun that way. Besides, you loose the taste when you do that," said Bill smugly

"I've had almost nothing but scrambled eggs for four years, you'd think you'd be more creative," said Dipper, taking a bite. They were good at least.

"I'll 'magic' them up next time, then you'll beg me to wear this apron again"

"Oh boy," said Dipper, rolling his eyes. "I'm scared."

Bill took one last glare at him and sighed, bringing his arms up to the table and putting his hands on his chin.

"So, Pine Tree, you were saying something about boredom?"

The sixteen year old blushed and looked away as the demon stared at him through slitted eyes, his long lashes almost covering his eye. He loved and hated it when Bill took on human form. Loved cause his triangle form can be just creepy but hated it cause dammit if Bill didn't look good in a human form.

"Y-Yes Bill I was," he slammed his hand on the table, "Just give me that knowledge and power stuff already!"

Bill leaned back in the chair and rolled his eyes. "Yeesh, THIS again."

"Yes! This again!" said Dipper, annoyed. "It's been four years Bill, I can't just keep hopping around different minds with you forever. ESPECIALLY my old grunkle's."

"You needed training, kid. You can't just be my pawn without a little experience in messing with minds."

"Yeah, but four years, Bill?!" Dipper said "I can—"

"You couldn't," Bill narrowed his eye, "At the age and level of experience you were you wouldn't be able to handle it. Your mind would explode."

Dipper was silent for a moment. Was ultimate knowledge and power that painful?

"Yes, it is. I could've made it go slower of course but the process is…painful. If I did it when you were 12 you probably would've died!"

Dipper paled a bit. Bill never actually explained himself when Dipper was like this, he usually just brushed him off.

"Wow, how nice of you, it's almost like you care about my well-being," Dipper said sarcastically, trying to hide his disgust.

"Of course! I can't let my pawn die before I have my fun!" Bill said with a smile, his sharp teeth glinting. Ugh. Dipper hated those things, why couldn't he have just imagine up normal teeth?

"However," Bill said, deep in thought, "this has been fun and all, but I'm starting to get bored myself."

Dipper leaned forward, his fingertips almost electric with excitement. Was this really gonna happen?

"Prepare yourself, Pine Tree, for your about to be in a world of hurt."

"Wha—" Dipper said, before suddenly he was pinned to the table.

He felt Bills body on top of him, his one clawed hand pulling at his hair the other hand hovering over his face.

"Bill, what are you-"

He started to shriek as two fingers stabbed into his right eye.

"Hmmmn" Bill said, "Now where are those nerves again?" He said, rummaging around in Dippers eye socket, the teen screaming in pain as blood streamed down the side of his face.

"Oh, there they are!"

And with a quick tug and sickening squelching sound, Dippers eye was gone.

Bill released him and Dipper curled up in a fetal position, his now eye socket crying in blood and mixing in with the actual tears and snot dripping from his face.

God, it hurt it hurt so bad make it stop make it

He felt Bill touch his face and the pain started lifting from him like vapor. He could feel the blood drying on his face as the remaining goo from his eye socket started to vanish.

He sat up on the table, shaking. The pain was mostly gone except for a dull ache. He felt sick, almost like he was gonna throw up.

A small, green eyeball stared right up at him in-between his legs. His own eyeball.

Dipper let out a scream, falling off of the table with a thud.

"Bill what the fuck!" he yelled.

"Ho man, Pine Tree you should've seen your face! It was priceless!" Bill cried out, doubling over laughing.

"Shut up! You just took out my eye you insensitive prick!" yelled Dipper, shakily got up from the floor. God he's gonna throw up.

"Please don't puke, Pine Tree, it'll get over the mind-floor and I don't wanna clean it up."

"Ugh.." Dipper said, putting his hand over his now empty eye socket and glaring at the demon with the other one.

"Now that you've sort of recovered, time to give you a gift." With a snap of his fingers and a flash of blue flame something small landed on the demon's palm. Dipper edged closer, curious.

It was another eye, but this one looked exactly like Bill's

"Bill is that-"

"Yes, that's my eye Pine Tree." the demon said a matter of factly. "One of many"

Dipper looked up at him with confusion.

"C'mon kid, do you really think my real form is a triangle? How melodramatic. How do you think I'm able to see everything that's going on? I put my eyes everywhere!"

Dipper blinked in shock. Well, it sure explains a lot.

"And..you're giving me one of them? Why?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? This is your knowledge kid!"

"I..what?"

"Gosh, you're still so stupid, you'd think you'd learn." said Bill with a sigh. "You see Pine Tree, when you have one of my eyes then you have a part of me. All my knowledge, some of my power, maybe even a few memories. It's different for some, like the goat just kinda…sits around. Dunno what's up with him."

"Anyhow, you wanted this so you're gonna get it." Bill walked toward Dipper, rolling his eye around in his fingers.

Oh shit.

_He's gonna put that inside the eye socket_

He backed away, trying to find a place to hide. Why did he ask for this? There's always a catch to Bill's stupid plans. God, his twelve year old self was so stupid!

He tripped over the chair and fell on the floor again. With a glint in his eye, Bill knew he'd won and pounced. He straddled himself over Dippers stomach as the teenager squirmed trying to get out of his death grip. Bill clutched his neck and slammed his head down on the floor, making Dipper see stars.

Dipper felt something drop into his eye.

He screamed as each nerve slowly set itself into place as the eye settled into his new home.

As the last nerve set itself into place, Dipper could see his vision improve as the eye connected to his brain. A calm swept over Dipper, a calm he couldn't explain.

But the storm began.

First it was just a couple of images. Pyramids, galaxies, faces in a crowd. Then the information started to flow.

How the universe began. The multitudes of alternate universes. Even why dudes have nipples.

This was amazing. He could feel the power and knowledge surge through his entire body. His fingers felt electric with fire. He felt like he could take on anything, anyone, anywhere.

Then the images started coming faster and Dipper felt a pressure in his head and grow hot.

No. It was too much. Dipper felt himself go into a fetal position and drops of blood flew from his nose like a river.

He couldn't take any more of this, it was too much. His brain was going to literally explode.

He heard a loud snap echo in his head, and everything stopped.

Dipper laid on the ground, appreciating its cold. Sweat plastered his hair on his forehead and he breathed heavily.

"How you doing Pine Tree?" Bill said, hovering over the teen.

Dipper only let a tiny moan.

"Good, you're not a drooling mess, so that's a good sign." Bill said, kneeling down over Dipper.

"I was able to stop it for now, and only give it to you in small bursts, how does that sound? Your body will get used to it with time."

Dipper slowly breathed in and out and tried to sit up. He felt dizzy and sick and wanted to just fall back on the floor and sleep on it for a million years.

"Don't pass out just yet Pine Tree, I gotta do one more thing before I send you off"

"Send..me..off?" Dipper rasped. He felt a headache coming.

"You're gonna go on a little road trip kiddo," Bill said with a smirk. "To Gravity Falls."

Dipper's stomach dropped. Gravity Falls? He hadn't been there for four years, what was he gonna do? And if he bumped into Mabel…

"You're gonna have a family reunion whether you like it or not," Bill growled, jerking Dipper off the floor and dragging him to the table. With a flick of his wrist a knife from the table flew into his hand.

Dipper watched as the demon pulled up the sleeve of his dress shirt on his right arm. Bill had always made him wear what he called "proper clothes", despite it not really being Dipper's style. But that wasn't important at the moment, what was a demon had his arm pinned to a table.

And he had a knife.

Dipper winced and cried out in pain as Bill dug the knife into his skin, carving something on it with deep concentration. It was as if Bill was an artist and the knife was a paintbrush. And the canvas was Dipper's skin.

When he had finished, Bill marveled at his handiwork. Through the blood you could see a large triangle that wrapped near dipper's wrist to his elbow, an eye sat in the middle.

"I'm not gonna heal this one, you gotta heal on your own, Pine Tree," Bill said, snapping some bandages out of thin air and wrapping them around Dippers arm as he winced.

"What was that for?" Dipper asked, annoyed.

"To be brutally honest, nothing," Bill said, shrugging. "I don't need you to have my image cause I can already see everything you see from that eye right there, I guess I just like having you marked!"

Dipper growled at the demon in anger. Fuck, this hurt. And it was definitely gonna scar.

He was so tired he couldn't even make a retort, as he felt himself fall over onto the table.

"See ya soon, Pine Tree~" he heard a soothing voice say and he blacked out.

Dipper woke up with a splash of rainwater on his face. Looking up into the grey sky, he saw trees lined around him in a clearing.

They were in color.

Dipper jolted up in surprise, causing a bout of dizziness. Guess being in the mindscape for so long gives you some sickness, who knew.

_Nah, that's probably from your little adventure you just had_ a familiar voice sounded in his head.

"…Bill?" Dipper said, looking around for the demon.

_There ya go kid, now, lets go on our little road trip_ **_  
_**


	3. MOVED

MOVED

hello friends! I decided to move this fic to archive of our own cause I like the layout a little better.

/works/3877957/chapters/8668222

I also edited them a bit (just grammar spelling stuff)...enjoy!


End file.
